This Kiss
by starheart20
Summary: P/C - Songfic. Saying anymore would ruin it so just read it! oh and don't forget to review :o)


**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
  
**

She had been hurt so many times before, what with losing Jack after being married for only a few short years and all the other people in her life who had come and gone leaving her, for intents and purposes completely alone in this life.

**I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye**

**  
**She had allowed herself to get close to so many men who had left her because of a change in their assignment or hers, or because it was shore leave only thing and they would never see each other again…  and finally the men who left her when they found out she was widowed or that she had a son, or because of a thousand varying reasons she didn't want to get into.

She cared to much about his friendship to risk giving into those deeper feelings she knew that they both had.  She didn't want to learn the hard way that he was another one of those men who would let her feel close to them and then hurt her.

**But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky**

But then the events of the last few days had got in the way and whilst she still worried about being hurt and how she would cope if anything ever happened to break them up, she had simply had to give into those feelings, those magical, wonderful feelings….

**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) impossible******

  
They had both played hooky from their duty the day after the horrible yet wonderful day when the events had made them face up to the fact that life is too short for what ifs and maybes, that they weren't invincible like everyone believes they are, and given into their feelings.

That one day had been spent together, touching and feeling and **kissing**…

**_This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_**

The kissing had felt so good, so natural that they hadn't been able to stop for hours and even when they did it had only been scant minutes before one or the other had simply had to initiate another kiss…

Beverly chuckled to herself at the thought of anyone knowing that their CMO and Captain weren't 

"Working over some reports for Starfleet in my cabin Number One"

"I'm not feeling very well Alyssa, I just need to spend the day in bed, sleeping"

as they had told their subordinates when they had let them know they wouldn't be coming on duty today.

But that, instead they were lying on the sofa in her quarters making out like a pair of teenagers.

**_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course?  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"_**

How could it have taken so long for them to admit that they had feelings, how could they have ended up spending seventeen years as nothing more then friends, wanting more but no daring to allow themselves that simple pleasure?

And (and this was the bit that she wondered at more then anything else) there was the fact that they had known of the others feelings for five years ever since the incident on Kes-Prytt when they had been able to hear the others thoughts and she had been privy to some very interesting dreams of his…, but still nothing happened, they hadn't been able to take the chance on their feelings for the fear that they would get hurt.

**_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
_**

It was the way she felt in his arms, the way she felt safe and loved, the way she felt that she never wanted to move from there again, just wanted to hold on to that one pivotal moment for the rest of eternity.

**_It's (ah) unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_**

Feeling Jean-Luc's arms tighten around her and his body press closer she gave up all attempts at rational thought as he kissed her again and simply gave herself up to the delicious feel of his lips pressed against hers so soft and welcoming, the smell of his musky (and awfully distracting) aftershave, the way he tasted and the delicious tingly feelings that ran up and down her spine as he kissed her again and again, deeper and deeper…

**_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floatin'  
You got me flying_**

Oh this felt so good,  he could kiss her whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted.

**_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_**

"Feeling like this should be illegal…"

Jean-Luc whispered sounding slightly hoarse, in a rare moment of clear thought while they both lay their panting slightly, trying to catch their breath after a particularly passionate and long kiss.

**_It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'_**

**_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_**

It was the way they were together, the feel of there bodies wrapped around it each.  It felt like they had been together for years and just instinctively knew what the other was thinking and what would pleasure them.

In a way, she supposed they had been together for the last several years, breakfasts, dinners, days spent together on visits planetside, official Starfleet functions and shipboard social events…  together, in every way except their was nothing physical or romantic in their relationship.

**_It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'_******

But now there was… and it was _his kiss_

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/N  none of this belongs to me!  This is my first TNG fic that I've posted here and the first proper TNG fic I ever finished (I once wrote one before I started writing fics properly, but I don't have that anymore)  Please read and review and let me know what 

You think :o) em1701e


End file.
